


Moments of Contentment

by com_st



Series: Moments [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Parents Clarke Griffin/Lexa, clexa baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/com_st/pseuds/com_st
Summary: Clarke blinks her eyes lazily as she wakes up. She frowns a little in confusion, and then smiles, as she hears Lexa talking to their baby.orJust a moment of contentment between Clexa and their newborn daughter.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Moments [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618609
Comments: 12
Kudos: 163





	Moments of Contentment

Clarke blinks her eyes lazily as she wakes up. She frowns a little in confusion, and then smiles, as she hears Lexa talking to their baby. She looks up from where she lays in bed, seeing Lexa walking around, cradling the newborn against her.

“And out there is where I learned to fight with your aunt Anya. She is probably going to tell you that she’s better than me, but this is not true,” Lexa murmurs, pointing out the tower window.

The baby just keeps looking at her as she talks, and Clarke shakes her head with a chuckle.

Lexa grins at her and turns to Clarke draws and art materials. “Then this is where mummy makes the most beautiful things, she is so talented.” She picks up a brush and wiggles it in front of the baby, “This is a brush…”

Clarke rolls her eyes with a smile on the lips. “You know that she’s just going to forget as soon as you put it down, she does not understand any of what you’re saying anyway.”

Lexa ignores her pointedly and starts over to her with a playful smile.

“And this…” she whispers to the baby “Is your mother. But you knew that already didn’t you?”

Clarke sits up with her arms outstretched, grabbing at the air until Lexa carefully places their daughter in her arms. Lexa sits on the bed in front of them, watching Clarke cuddle the baby with a smile.

“it's so strange,” Clarke says, making little faces at the baby. “She is less than a week old, and I feel like I’ve known her forever.” She glances up and furrows her brows a little embarrassed when she sees the way Lexa is looking at her with a tender smile.

“What?”

Lexa shrugs. “I’m just proud of you, that’s all. You brought a life into the world. And I couldn’t love you more for it.”

Clarke smiles as Lexa reaches up to cup her cheek in one hand.

“I love you,” Clarke says seriously.

Lexa just nods and leans over carefully to kiss her forehead.

Clarke looks back down at the baby, who is snuffling in her arms sleepily. “I love both of you. Don’t I?”

Lexa moves to sit beside her, and Clarke leans her shoulder against Lexa's chest. They both watch their daughter until she falls asleep, contented and happier than they thought is possible.


End file.
